Feels Like Home
by nolegirl26
Summary: Wedding one-shot


I own nine textbooks, a computer, and two boxes of mac and cheese. I don't own Bones or Feels Like Home. They belong to Hart Hanson and Edwina Hayes.

* * *

Feels Like Home

As she stared into his chocolate eyes, she knew that what she was about to say was right. She had been nervous and unsure until the doors opened and she locked her gaze onto his. From that moment, she had been absolutely positive she was making the right decision. And now she was about to say the words that would bind them together forever.

"I do," Brennan said confidently, managing to keep the sudden flow of overwhelming emotions contained. Her sky blue eyes never left Booth's, and she could see the total joy and love reflected in them. He flashed her a smile that made her knees weak and she squeezed his hands, returning his smile with one of her own. She barely heard the rest of what the priest was saying. All she could think was _Booth is my husband. I am his wife. _She was brought back to focusing on the present when Booth grabbed her and crushed her in his arms, lightly brushing his lips against hers. She responded, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart breathless, she caught sight of Angela, beaming with tears running down her face. Brennan sent a smile to her maid of honor before turning with Booth to face the crowd. The couple smiled as they looked out at their family and friends. Booth laughed as he caught Hodgins hastily wiping his face, trying to hide the fact that he too had been crying. As the couple made their way down the aisle to the waiting limo, everyone blew bubbles and cheered. Brennan was sure she heard Director Cullen yell, "Finally!"

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the newlyweds will have their first dance as husband and wife," announced the emcee. Brennan led Booth to the dance floor. He looked unsure of what was about to happen. Brennan had kept the song a secret from him, stating that it would mean more if he heard the lyrics for the first time on their wedding day. The music started and Booth began leading her around the dance floor.

_Something in your eyes  
__Makes me want to lose myself  
__Makes me want to lose myself  
__In your arms._

_There's something in your voice  
__Makes my heart beat fast  
__Hope this feeling lasts  
__The rest of my life._

Booth had never heard this song before and had no idea who sang it, but he loved it immediately, if only because Bones picked it. She had always had good taste in music. As he led them around the floor, he thought about how lucky he was that she let him into her life. He was so grateful that she trusted him enough to open up to him and he was able to break down some of the walls she usually hid behind. He mused that it had been a long, tough road that he would repeat again in a heartbeat. She was his best friend, his partner and now she was his wife, his family. _My wife, _he repeated in his head as he focused on the lyrics.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been,  
__And how long I've been so alone;  
__And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
__And change my life the way you've done._

_It feels like home to me,  
__Feels like home to me.  
__Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
__It feels like home to me,  
__Feels like home to me,  
__Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

Brennan felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stared into Booth's eyes. She had picked this song for its chorus. It was the truth. She had not felt so at home since her parents left her two decades ago. Booth had shown her what love really was and she felt so grateful that he had forced his way into her life. He really had changed her life in so many ways.

_A window breaks  
__Down a long, dark street,  
__And a siren wails in the night.  
__But I'm alright  
_'_Cause I have you here with me.  
__And I can almost see  
__Throught the dark there is light._

_And if you knew how much  
__This moment means to me,  
__And how long I've waited  
__For your touch.  
__And if you knew how happy  
__You are making me,  
__I never thought that  
__I'd love anyone so much._

Brennan felt the pads of Booth's thumbs to wipe away the tears that slid down her cheeks. She whispered softly, "Every word is true." And it was. Brennan felt completely safe when she was with him, even if she insisted she could take care of herself. She knew that he would do anything to protect her, not only from the murders they hunted, but also from herself. For so long she had let her life consist solely of work and logic and death. That was until he came along and showed her that not everyone who loved her would abandon her. He pulled her out of her self-built fortress and helped her to grow to accept love in her life. He'd shown her how to love and be loved. She knew without a doubt that they belonged together and would stay together forever.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he held her closer.

"I love you, too," she replied, pulling him down for a kiss as the chorus began again.

_It feels like home to me,  
__Feels like home to me.  
__Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
__It feels like home to me,  
__Feels like home to me,  
__Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
__Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._


End file.
